


Puppy Treats

by destielstark



Series: Besties’ Collection<3 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielstark/pseuds/destielstark
Summary: hi zen here is your deancas dog content
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Besties’ Collection<3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052831
Kudos: 8





	Puppy Treats

“You’re gonna love him.” Dean was wiggling the bunker key in the lock, almost too excited to even let them into the bunker. When he at last got the door open, he and Castiel stepped through, but Miracle didn’t come running like he normally did. The dog was an enthusiastic one to say the least, he never failed to greet his caretaker, so this was unusual. Concerned, Dean started down the stairs, followed by Castiel.  
“Miracle!” he called. “Here boy!”  
Dean’s worry grew, he whistled and patted his thighs, then proceeded to walk the bunker repeating the actions until he heard a faint scratching sound. Dean and Cas followed the sound all the way to the storage room at the end of the hall, past him and Sam’s rooms, and Dean opened the door cautiously. Miracle jumped out from behind and pawed at Dean’s knees.  
Dean, relieved at seeing the pup was all right, knelt, “Hey, buddy!” he scratched the dog enthusiastically. Dean stood back up and moved towards Castiel across the hall.  
“Come here, boy.” he waved the dog over, then he sat down cross-legged against the wall and urged Cas to do the same. Castiel seated himself next to Dean, slowly, in an attempt to not spook the dog, however the attempt was futile since animals typically loved him. Castiel was an angel, he was capable of great things and small things, including talking to animals. Miracle instantly crawled into Castiel’s lap and began pawing at his chest, so he lifted a hand the the dog’s back and scratched his fingertips under the fur, Miracle nuzzled into his chest. Dean reached a and over to rub the dog’s head, “Good boy! Yes, who’s a good boy!”  
Cas arched an eyebrow, “I’ve never heard you talk like that before.”  
“We’ve never had a dog before.” Dean replied.  
They sat there in the hallway and coddled Miracle for another fifteen minutes, until he was completely curled up between Castiel’s knees, calmer but still wagging his tail.  
“Do you wanna give him a t-r-e-a-t?” Dean glanced at Cas, who was equally amused and perplexed.  
“He recognizes the word, so if i say it he’ll get excited again.”  
“Sure, Dean.” a small smile played on Castiel’s face as he said it, and Dean got up to get the dog treats. As he disappeared at the end of the hallway, Cas looked back down at Miracle, who was now wiggling around on his back. Dean had always been a caring person, so Castiel wasn’t surprised that he took in this dog from the streets and created a loving home for it so quickly. Dean’s loving, caring, gentleness was one of the reasons Castiel fell in love with him.  
Dean rounded the corner with a grocery bag in hand, he held the bag out and shook it. “We have options.”  
Castiel chuckled and Miracle popped up at the sound of plastic.  
“We have Beggin’ Bits, which are his favorite,” Dean plopped back down next to Cas, “we have these tiny ones, and we have Greenies.”  
Cas suggested, “Let’s give him the first one?”  
Dean pushed the other bags behind him, then opened the Beggin’ Bits and took out a piece. He broke it in half and gave one part to Cas.  
“Go ahead and break it up a little, the treat’s too big for him.” Dean said.  
“Also, watch this...” Dean stood up and Miracle followed, jumping around like his life depended on getting that dog treat. Dean held one hand out, palm up, and the dog sat so Dean gave him a piece. Then he pinched his fingers and made a circular motion, Miracle stood on his hind legs and turned around in a full circle. Dean gave him the rest of the pieces.  
“Good boy, you’re such a good boy.” Dean cooed, then he looked at Castiel who was watching in awe.  
“Can I give these to him now?” Castiel asked, somewhat tentatively.  
Dean nodded with a smile.  
So, Cas knelt, and he fed Miracle the treat pieces one at a time. All of which he happily took, licking Castiel’s hand in the process. When he was done, Cas stood up and looked at Dean, both of them with puppy induced smiles.  
Dean smiled a little wider, “Let’s take him for a walk.”  
Miracle jumped and twirled and pawed their feet at the mention of a walk. Castiel leaned back down to scratch his ears lovingly while Dean stepped into the store room to get a leash.  
Dean returned and clipped the leash to Miracle’s collar; he continued prancing around and it caused the leash to jump around in the air with him.  
“Okay, let’s go.” Dean placed his right hand on Castiel’s back, his left hand held the dog’s leash; and the trio walked down the hall, across the library, up the stairs, and out the bunker door.

Once they got out, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and turned left to follow a path. They walked quietly for a while, each content in the others silence while Miracle occasionally nipped at a bug, or attempted to chase a squirrel only to get stopped short by his leash. There was a slight breeze blowing the miles and miles of tall grass on empty Kansas land.  
After about ten minutes Castiel asked, “Do you walk him all the time?”  
“Every few days, yeah.” Dean looked at Cas but continued walking.  
“He seems to have a lot of energy.” Cas said as he watched the dog leap and bow, then wiggle his nose in the grass.  
Dean let out a small laugh, “Yeah, he’s a puppy, Cas. ‘Course he has energy.”  
They walked silently again for a moment before Dean continued, “You should see him in the car, the other day I swore he was gonna jump out.”  
Castiel watched Miracle thoughtfully, he was digging a hole.  
“Can we take him for a car ride?”  
Dean smiled at Cas, “Sure.”  
They finished their circle around the general bunker property and when they got back to the entrance Dean handed Cas the leash.  
“Here, hold this a minute, I’ll go get the car.”  
Dean disappeared into the bunker, keys jingling.  
Castiel looked down at Miracle still hopping around with as much enthusiasm as before. Cas led the dog over to a nearby bush and plucked a flower; he knelt to tuck it under the dog’s collar, then he scratched Miracle’s back and kissed him on the head.  
By the time Dean pulled around in the Impala, Castiel was sitting cross legged on the ground petting Miracle in his lap.  
“You two ready?” Dean called, his smile seemed permanent by this point.  
Castiel picked up the dog and carried him instead of walking him, and they got into the front seat of the car.  
Cas questioned, “So where are we going to go?”  
“Wherever, we got time.” Dean held Castiel’s gaze for a moment then looked into the rear view mirror to turn around. They drove for a while with Miracle in Cas’s lap again, he stuck his head out the window, his tongue out, his fur blowing in the wind. They drove until they decided to stop at a burger shack where they could eat outside with Miracle, they even ordered a plain burger for him, and they enjoyed their lunch like the happy family that they were.


End file.
